This invention relates to derivatives of pentacyclo undecane, processes for preparing these compounds, and pharmaceutical compositions thereof.
Subsequent to the discovery of the antiviral properties of amantidine, considerable research has taken place in the field of polycyclic compounds. Stedman and others have since 1967 synthesized polycyclic amines having "cage"-type structures, such as the compounds shown in FIG. 1 hereunder, which have shown certain antiviral properties. ##STR1##
The compounds represented by structural formulae (i), (iv), (v) and (vii) in FIG. 1 have a common pentacyclic framework, namely pentacyclo[5.4.0.0.sup.2,6.0.sup.3,10.0.sup.5,9 ]undecane, also referred to as pentacyclo[6.3.0.0.sup.2,7.0.sup.4,10.0.sup.5,9 ]undecane or pentacyclo[6.2.1.0.sup.2,7.0.sup.4,10.0.sup.5,9 ]undecane or, according to the system used in Chemical Abstracts, as octahydro-1,2,4-ethanylylidene-1H-cyclobuta(cd)pentalene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,449,422 describes certain pentacyclo undecane amines and their preparation as well as their activity against Asian and swine influenza viruses.